


Shared Peace

by Kalira



Category: Moon Child (2003)
Genre: Gen, Sleep, Touch-Starved, wee!Sho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Conflicted and unsettled, Sho creeps to his new protector's side while he rests.





	Shared Peace

Sho leaned over the newest addition to his little family carefully.

Kei was asleep, and Sho had learned in the past week that when Kei slept it was usually deeply enough that unless they ran nearly on _top_ of Kei, he wouldn’t wake through almost anything.

Sho hesitantly reached out and brushed a lock of lank blond hair from where it had fallen across Kei’s face, and his nose wrinkled briefly. Sho almost giggled aloud at the weird expression, but calmed in a moment.

Kei’s lips parted as he sighed, and Sho could see his teeth - none of them looked any pointier than Sho’s own did. Sho huffed. Shinji was just being mean about Kei because he didn’t like Kei.

Sho frowned. He didn’t understand why his brother didn’t like his new friend, and it left him feeling unsettled. He wasn’t used to disagreeing with Shinji.

He sighed as Kei twisted more onto his side, away from Sho, then scrambled around the futon to lean down and peer at Kei’s dark lashes. He certainly seemed to still be solidly asleep. Sho bit his lip, then lay down at the edge of Kei’s futon, edging closer, quietly sure that he could wake himself up again and go back to his own before Shinji woke up.

It was only barely after dawn; Kei would be asleep for a long time, and Shinji didn’t get up early either. Sho squinched his eyes nearly shut and shifted closer. He was waiting, holding his breath, for Kei to wake up and ask what he thought he was doing.

Kei didn’t wake, though. Just as Sho was relaxing where he rested a hand-span from Kei’s body, a strong arm wrapped around his back, pulling him over and tucking him close. Sho caught his breath as he was snuggled against a cool, solid chest.

He looked up, and found that Kei was still sleeping, his face calm and peaceful. Kei rarely looked peaceful, exactly, even when he was asleep. The grip on Sho was gentle and comforting, too, and, after a moment, he sighed and curled into it, with a small happy hum, tucking his head against Kei’s collarbones, beneath his chin.

Kei’s cool body was a little strange, but Sho was already labelling the feel of it as ‘Kei’ in his mind, and it didn’t bother him, even when he was held so close. He blinked sleepily, yawned, and wrapped one thin arm around Kei in return.

In another moment he was asleep, curled trustingly in the arms of his vampire.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a challenge set, the prompt for this story was Cool.


End file.
